Growing Relationships
by Shawanad
Summary: What happens when there is a Cat in love with a human, but doesn't know that she feels the saem way? You'll have to wait and see. KyouxTohru YukixUo HanaxHaru Chapter 2 is up! HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my first Fruits basket fic! Yay! Hope you like it!

"Oh Tohru, what are we having for breakfast?" Shigure yelled from across the house.

"You'll have to come and see now won't you!" Tohru grinned to herself and placed their breakfast on the table. She sat down and yelled "Breakfast!"

There were stampeding footsteps heard as three young men, one slightly older than the others, all came running into dining room at once. They all took their usual places, and began eating.

"Yum..rice cakes, eggs, fish, rice balls, which one first..." Shigure was in a daze. With so many delicious things to eat he didn't know what to begin with. He finally decided to eat some of each.

Yuki was looking weirdly towards the troublesome cat sitting across from him, beside Tohru. When Kyou yelled "WHAT you looking at ya' damn rat?" he decided to go back to eating. Kyou noticed that there was some rice stuck to his chin after a moment.

"Would you two please not fight at the table?" said Shigure with a rather annoyed look. " I'm sure miss Tohru would appreciate it."

Tohru laughed at the sight of Kyou's face, she wiped the rice off his face with her apron, which she was still wearing, then turned back to her food.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyou walked into the kitchen after getting back from school. He saw that the rice-cooker was on, so he figured that Tohru was already back. Looking quickly around the kitchen to make that no one was there, he walked over to the cooker, opened it and pulled out a handful of rice. He saw that on the counter was some chopped fish. He statched some up and squished the rice and fish into a ball.

"Mmhmm." This announced that Tohru was standing in the door, and saw what Kyo had done. "You could've just asked instead of stealing you know." She said as He turned around to look at her.

"Yeah I know. Well, thanks!" He rushed past her, grabbed a sweater, and ran out the door.

Tohru decided that she'd go out for a walk, Yuki wouldn't be home for a while, and Shigure was in his room writing a novel, so she needn't start dinner. She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

Kyou was sitting on the roof as usual, just this time he was doing something. It looked like he had a peice of metal in his hand, and he had a small knife. Tohru just shook her head and walked into the woods.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyou watched as Tohru walked into the woods. He was so glad she hadn't come up there with him. Then she would have found out what he was doing. He carved intently into the small silver band that he was holding, along with the other metal. There was already quite a bit of workmanship put into the band. He had been working on it for days now.

An hour later, Kyou still sat working contentedly, and he watched as Tohru walked back out of the woods with some leeks in her arms. He smiled to himself and quickly put the ring inot his pocket. He looked to the side and saw his half eaten rice ball. "Oh well." He said to himself and and picked it up. "Just as good when it's cold."

"Kyou." Tohru sat down beside him. She had seen him from her balcony, and thought that he looked lonely.

"Yeah?" He quickly looked away from the sky, which he had been staring and was now getting dark, and at her.

"What would you like for dinner?" She looked up to the sky, it was sunset. How beautiful.

Kyou stared at sky along with her, it was one of the most beautiful sunsets he'd seen in a while, but it was still no match for the girl sitting beside him. "Umm...Cod?..Anything but leeks." He grinned at her, when she turned to him again.

"Sure." She smiled back at him, then turned back to the sun set. Kyou was still smiling at her.

'Her face is so beautiful'..He thought to himself..'Why won't she just notice me?' His face turned pink and he looked away from her. Tohru had pulled her knees up to help warm her, it was the middle of November so it had already started to get very cold at night. She had left her jacket inside.

"Here." Kyou wrapped her in his in sweater which he had taken off. She smiled and scooted closer to him and leaned against his shoulder.

"Thanks Kyou." She sighed into his shoulder. He smelled sweet she noticed. Like fresh mint. "Well, I'd better go start cooking that fish." She smiled at him, stood up, and walked back over to where her balcony was. Kyo followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"That was delicious Miss Honda." Yuki said after they had finished their dinner of Cod fish and vegetables.

"That's not all. Just wait one minute." Tohru jumped up adn rushed into the kitchen. She came out a moment later with a large batch of cookies.

Kyou picked one up after she had set them down on the table. There was a peculiar taste to them. Then it hit him. Mint. These were mint cookies. He'd never even known there was such a thing. Everyone was enjoying the cookies and having a good time, even though Kyou and Yuki were at the same table.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Sorry about it being short but it is just the first chapter. I will be making them longer, don't worry .. I know you won't though.

If you even just liked this just a tiny bit, please review, be your words on this chapter good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! As ever, I hope you like this chapter! .

Kyou watched from the roof as Tohru walked towards the house. She'd gone to do her Christmas shopping today. It was only early December, but she wanted to make sure she didn't forget anyone.

He noticed her look up and towards him. She smiled that heart warming smile of hers and walked inside. He smiled back even though she was already gone. After a moment, he jumped down from the roof, pocketed the finished metal band, and went inside.

The grocery bags Tohru had been carrying were sitting empty in the kitchen, beside the trashcan, and he could hear footsteps coming from upstairs. This was his chance. He dashed into his room, grabbed something he'd been storing under his pillow, which Tohru knew not to clean under, because he got mad every time she did.

He ran back down the stairs and into the laundry room. He looked in the closet for something he knew was there. "Aha." He stated quietly to himself, before pulling out a small used box, and some wrapping paper. He stuck his head out of the laundry room, and when he didn't see anyone, snuck out and to the door.

The door upstairs opened just as he walked outside, this happening caused him to jump into the nearest bush, looked around quietly to see if anyone had seen him. "Phew…" He whispered. He was about to stand up, when..

"And just _what_ exactly are you doing with Tohru's wrapping paper, Kyou?" He heard Shigure's voice from behind him.

"Damn." He muttered then stood up and faced Shigure. "I'm wrapping something. Obviously." He stated, before walking in the direction of his own little haven. No one except himself knew about this place.

He walked through the woods for about fifteen minutes before reaching a small gazebo. It looked as if it was made of gold, and had greenery draping over the sides, as vines and trees surrounded it, this made sense to the normal person.

Kyou found his one and only haven here. Where he was away from the rest of the world, and could do anything her wanted. Today, he was going to wrap Tohru's Christmas gift.

He pulled the silver band out of his pocket, and gazed at his days and days of hard work. He hadn't made only this. He'd made a necklace and earrings to go with it. There were small sakura petals carved into all three things. He had also gone out to the nearest cliff on the property the other day and found a Rose Quarts, which he had carefully chipped it into six different pieces. One slightly larger than the others.

The necklace now had the larger stone on it, with a small one on either side. One stone on each earring, and one on the ring. Kyou sighed and smiled at the jewelry, and placed all of them except the ring into the small box, with a few pieces of dark red cloth.

After a few minutes, the gift was wrapped very carefully, the red and green wrapping paper very neat, and a gold ribbon around it.

He got up off the ground, picked up the scraps of paper and ribbon, stashed them in the nearest bush, then jogged through the trees until the house was in sight. He slowed to a walk before jumping up onto the roof, and going around to the window into his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tohru laughed slightly as Kyou ran into the kitchen just after dinner, huffing and puffing. He took a moment to breathe before asking her if there were any leftovers. She handed the dish she'd just been about to put in the fridge to him, then walked into the laundry room.

_Oh crap! I didn't put the paper away!_ He thought to himself, then dashed up the stairs, into his room, grabbed the paper, and snuck out through the window. He looked around, and then jumped down beside the window into the laundry room. Tohru was standing beside the door, talking to Shigure.

"Phew." He whispered before letting himself in as quietly as possible. He placed the paper in the already open closet and then snuck back out. Shigure spotted him but didn't say anything. He just smiled to himself and replied to Tohru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Kyou got back to his room, he noticed he was still holding the plastic dish with his dinner in it. He laughed and sat down on his bed. After only moments there was not even a crumb left in the dish.

He set it outside his door, and then lay across the bed. He was enjoying a moment of peace, in the house, for the first time in days. Yuki had been getting kinda…weird lately. He was always in a daze and has been visiting Tohru's room often. Kyou was almost jealous.

Then it hit him. Maybe Yuki and Tohru were together. He shook his head. It wasn't possible. They still had the curse on them. The Sohma's can't even _hug_ woman. Least of all be with them.

He heard a door close quietly outside of his room, footsteps, then another door closing. Kyou heard muttering coming from the room next to his. He stepped out onto the roof, and scooted over close enough to hear words coming from Tohru's open window.

"I don't think she even notices me, miss Honda. Even though you've been helping..." He heard Yuki's voice.

"That's the way Uo is, Yuki. It'll take a while to get her to notice you like her. Seeing as you're always surrounded by ton of other girls." Tohru's voice was calm as she replied to Yuki.

"I guess you're right. Shigure's been trying to find a way to, you know…break the curse lately. If he doesn't, on his 18th birthday, Kyou is going to be locked in that cage on the Sohma estate, for the rest of his life. None of us want that to happen. Not even me…" Yuki muttered.

Kyou gasped and peeked in the window, thankfully it was too dark outside for anyone to be able to see him.

Yuki was leaning against the wall a few feet away from Tohru who was sitting on her bed, writing in her journal. Tohru looked up as Yuki said those words. She was suddenly very silent.

"No, we don't want that to happen." She had a thoughtful look on her face, which soon turned to sadness. "Especially me." She muttered very quietly to herself.

Kyou was the only one who heard her say this, seeing as his ears were very perceptive. He slowly lifted his head and stood up, walking over to his window and going back in.

"I don't get this…Yuki like Uo. And…I'm gonna be locked up?" He made up his mind then and there. "I won't be locked up. Even if I still have that damned curse."

A/n: Like it? Hate it? That doesn't matter! Just please review!


End file.
